Screw You, Gumball
by allyssagrace16
Summary: AU one-shot. Marshall Lee spends the night thinking about how Gumball sang HIS song for HIS girl, and ends up on her doorstep. Windowstep? Who knows.


_Here we have a wild Fiolee one-shot. It's an AU version of S3 E9, where Gumball (Ice Queen) sings to Fionna. But in this version, Gumball did sing that song to her, and they went to the ball, to Gumball's room, then Fionna freaked and rejected him. This takes place a few hours after the party._

* * *

The night was cool and serene, moonlight washing over the peaceful land of Aaa and casting it's contents into a deep slumber. Water trickled softly from a nearby stream, further enrapturing the tranquil scene.

Everything was completely still, except for the sweet melody whispering over the waving grasslands, traveling over the soft breeze like a soft sigh elicited from the earth itself.

_"I feel, like nothing was real, until I met you..."_

The haunting hum of a bass accompanied his low, sultry tone.

_"I feel like we connect, and I really get you..._

_"If I said you're a beautiful girl, would you it upset you?_

_"Because you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it~_

_"Oh, oh, Fionna! Your fist, has touched my heart._

_"Ohh, Fionna. I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart._

"Ugh."

A shadow melted from the rest, high in the trees, his airborne body floating slowly down among the sea of writhing grass. He ran his fingers over the billowing strands of green, still in his uncharacteristic trance.

With a jolt, Marshall Lee snapped out of his stupor, ripping the blades of grass under his fingers with an aggravated snarl.

Huffing in stubborn annoyance, the raven haired (ancient) teen turned in the air, closed his eyes, and laced his fingers behind his head. The wind whipped around his form, as if catching his irritated mood.

What was the Vampire King doing, singing little love songs when he should be chasing other creatures of the night, showing them who's boss and baring his scary fangs? A sigh escaped his throat, brow furrowing. He sure as hell didn't know.

_That's a total lie, you dingus._

Letting himself be blown away with the breeze lapping at his flannel, Marshall Lee seethed over the day's previous events.

That flippin' Bubba, singing _his _song to _his _girl. Not cool, Gummy. Not cool.

Heaving another heavy sigh, Marshall raised his face to sky, reveling in the way the air weaved through his thick hair. His pitch black eyes parted again to study the equally dark night sky, stars and moon beaming back down at him.

Though the adventuress rejected Gumbutt, the idiot still took his song. First of all, he didn't know the creep listened in on one of his private jam sessions, and second, used it to his advantage. That reeeaally farted on his ego, dude.

And made him want to suck the life out of some candy people in retaliation.

But, he's not that screwed up. Sadly.

Though he was kinda weird himself for watching in on Fionna's and Bubba's date... Not that he'll ever admit it.

Marshall drew in another breath, closed his eyes, and parted his lips for one last go.

_"Oh, Fionna. I won't anything in this world, keep up apart."_

"Since when where you and Bubba into the same music?"

Dropping his head back, Marshall found himself at the bedroom window of his mind's plague.

"'Sup, Fi."

"Well, I was gonna sleep, but I heard you singing," the blonde replied with a small cock of her head, slight confusion etched into her features. "Is something wrong, Marshall?"

Flipping himself right side up, the vampire pursed his lips with a contemplative expression for a long moment before baring his fangs in a playful grin.

"Take a fly with me."

Before she could respond, Fionna was plucked from her perch on the safe ground. She hardly had any time to process what was happening before she found herself laying atop Marshall's horizontally floating body.

Trying to push herself up with a frustrated growl, she ground out,

"What the cabbage do you think-"

The words shriveled on her tongue upon raising her head, lips inches from her perpetrator's. She froze up with wide eyes, a thick blush filling her cheeks. Unable to move under Marshall Lee's seductive gaze, she waited for his next move. To be honest, she wouldn't mind a little smooch from the Vampire King.

Her eyes drifted to a close when his lips parted and sent a sweet breath fanning across her chin.

_"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. _

_"You know that I'm bad... b__ut you're spending the night with me._

_"What do you want from my world, you're a good little girl~"_

Face red with angry embarrassment, Fionna retorted,

"But you're the one who dragged me out here!"

Marshall narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips once more, humming.

"Yeah, you're right. But you're not fighting this big bad vampire back, are you now?"

Fionna made a flustered face and avoided his teasing gaze, blue eyes catching the moonlight charmingly.

"You're pretty cool. For a vampire, that is."

That got a good laugh out of him, clutching the girl's sides tighter as he did. He didn't see the dark flush sitting in her cheeks as he did so, unaware that she secretly wished for him to never let go.

Wiping a joyful tear away, Marshall adopted a thoughtful look as he lowered both of them to the ground, arms still looped around Fionna's waist as their feet touched the soft grass. She didn't seem to notice, her eyes fixated on his now unusually serious face.

"Fi, you know that song Dumball sang for you earlier?"

Knitting her brows subtly, she replied cautiously, "Yes... Why?" _And how the muck did you know about that?_

For what seems like billionth time that night, Marshall sighed and averted his eyes, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Abruptly, the same hand dropped and clutched Fionna's chin. He tilted her face up and closer to his, angling his own face to stare directly into her deep blue eyes.

They stretched wide, and this time he didn't miss the darkening of her cheeks as his stare penetrated her.

"I wrote that song for you."

Fionna's breathing ceased, mouth dropping slightly.

_Marshall Lee. Marshall wrote that song for me. My brain is totally rumped up right now-_

"Fi! Breathe!"

Sucking in a healthy gulp of air, Fionna's hands came up to rest on Marshall's chest. Then shoved him away roughly.

She clutched her own chest, breaths coming short and fast. She backed away with big eyes, heart pounding wildly. Reading her distressed body language easily, Marshall brought his own hands up in front of him, trying his best to look as unthreatening as possible. When she didn't back away, he stepped closer and reached out.

"Fionna."

She was completely captured by him, the way his deep voice flowed over and closed in on her, how his eyes regarded her with an emotion foreign to both of them, his gentle fingers brushing from her forehead and under her hat.

She gasped faintly as her rabbit hat was tossed aside, blonde hair cascading down to the ground. Smiling tentatively, Marshall threaded his fingers through the silky locks and brought Fionna's face up to meet his.

His lips were surprisingly warm and soft, coaxing her eyes to flutter shut. She melted into his embrace without further restraint or struggle. Her façade had been dragged out long enough.

Tilting her head, Marshall nipped at Fionna's lips and took the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth when she parted it to inhale. Her arms coiled around his neck and locked there securely, bringing them closer.

This night had taken a better turn than he could have ever imagined.

After several long minutes, he pulled back to check up on the shorter girl's state. She kept her eyes closed as he continued to stare at her flushed face in amusement, an eyebrow raised.

She finally reopened her eyes to meet Marshall's, flinching at his strong gaze.

"W-what?" She began to writhe in his arms, mortified that he stared at her while her guard was down.

But he was much stronger than her, caging in her arms with his own. Fionna growled, opening her mouth to release a frustrated yell, but stopped short when those lips returned to silence her.

Molding back into his form, she rested her hands on Marshall's broad chest and allowed him to kiss her. She's a total sucker. Not like he wasn't, though.

This time Fionna broke it off, stepping out of his arms. He blinked several times before rising off the ground, floating around her lightly clothed body, sexy little smirk back on his face. Damn his handsomeness.

He finalized his circuit around her, taking her into the air with him as he made a beeline for the treehouse. He quickly turned back and retrieved the blonde's bunny hat when she protested, then resumed his route once again.

Fionna lay awkwardly on top of Marshall Lee, unsure of what to do with herself or what to say after the previous episode. She decided to start with interrogation.

"Why did you do that?"

His eyes snapped down and into hers sharply, incredulous.

"Are you for realsies?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and he sighed wearily.

"Dude, I _love_ you."

She blushed spectacularly and buried her face in his chest to hide her huge grin. They flew in silence the rest of the way to her house, his arms snaking around her tighter the closer they got.

Finally arriving at her window, Marshall gingerly returned her to her bedroom. He simply turned and was ready to head back out to the forest when a small hand caught the back of his shirt.

"Wait, Marsh! What does this mean?!"

She caught his little smirk before his lips were on hers for the third time that night, but gone the next second. Her disappointment was poorly hidden as he replied with laughter thickly laced in his voice,

"You're my girlfriend. Tell Bubba to lay off for me."

And with that, the Vampire King disappeared into the night and left the blonde to ready herself for bed in a trance.

* * *

_And that's a wrap. I have one more one-shot to add to this before completing. Contemplating writing more one-shots for this, but it depends... hmm... _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
